A Detective's Fairy Tale
by chibi-Nao
Summary: This is a story in a far away place, Prince Shinichi was a great detective. This is my first fanfics, Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko,Takagi, Sato, etc, all included. Ch 6 is up Shinichi and Ran Happy Ending! Please R & R. [COMPLETED]
1. Yumemita Atode After the Dream

Disclaimers: All the characters are belonged to Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho.  
  
This is a story on the characters of Detective Conan in a story that is similar to a fairy tale. The fairy tale begins now.  
  


Chapter One.  Yumemita Atode (After the Dream)

          Long, long ago in a far away place, there was a Mouri Kingdom under the reign of King Kogoro.  He was not just a king, but he was also a detective.   He had helped a lot of people to solve mysteries, murders, etc.  Every one in Mouri Kingdom loved the King Kogoro.  There was also a Prince Shinichi, and he was a detective also.  Sometimes when King Kogoro was not available, people come to him instead.  He was very popular in Mouri Kingdom also.

            One day, some mysterious men in black robes come to see King Kogoro.  

"I am Gin and this is Vodka, my majesty.  I come here and bring this magic mirror to you."  One of the Men in Black said.  "This mirror can answer any questions you ask.   You can try it."

"Okay.  I try it."  King Kogoro said.  "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the Greatest Detective in the World?"

"It is King Kogoro in the Mouri Kingdom.  He is the Greatest Detective in the World."  The Mirror answered.

"HaHaHa!!!"  King Kogoro said, "This is definitely a magic mirror.  Okay!  Both of you can stay here as long as you like as our honour guests."

            Since the arrival of Gin and Vodka, King Kogoro was so occupied that he did not have any time to help other people to solve mysteries.  So they found Prince Shinichi instead.  With better detective skills than the King, Prince Shinichi was becoming more and more popular.  

            Under the influence of Gin and Vodka, King Kogoro started to become aware of Prince Shinichi's talent as being a better detective.  So he started to make the prince to do a lot of other hard work and would not have time to solve mysteries.  

            However, the worst thing had happened at last.  King Kogoro asked the mirror again, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the Greatest Detective in the World?"

"It is Prince Shinichi in the Mouri Kingdom.  He is the Greatest Detective in the World."  The Mirror answered.

"What?  It can't be Shinichi.  It must be me, King Kogoro!!!"  King Kogoro roared.  

"Be calm, my majesty."  Gin said.  "There is no need to be so angry.  You can still be the greatest detective in the world.  Leave this to me."

Due to the jealousy to Shinichi, the King let Gin do whatever he wanted as long as he could be the greatest detective.  

"Brother, what will we do to that little prince?"  Vodka said.  "And what do you want from this Kingdom?"

"Power."  Gin answered.  "Let leave the little prince to Sherry.  She knows what to do."

*******************************************************************************************

          One day, when Prince Shinichi had just finished all the hard work that the king asked him to finished by the evening, a girl with reddish brown hair come to ask for help. 

"I had heard that you are a great detective and I come here to ask for help."   The girl told Prince Shinichi.  " Can you help me to find my sister?"

The girl already started sobbing before Prince Shinichi had answered.  

"Okay.  I will help you but could you please stop crying and tell me what had happened to your sister.  And what is your name?"

"Shiho.  My name is Shiho.  My sister had been missing for almost a week.  She told me she need to go to the Forbidden Forest on that day."  

"I see.  Maybe we should go there to look for any hints."

"Yes.  That's a good idea."  Shiho smiled slyly. 

Forbidden Forest was the most dangerous place in the Kingdom.  People would get lost easily in the forest.  No one dare to go inside.  There were also rumours there were dangerous animals living there.  Strange sounds could be heard in midnight.   

            Once they were in the Forbidden Forest, Shiho noticed something on the ground.  

"Prince Shinichi, you look there."  Shiho pointed on necklace.  "That is the necklace my sister always wear." 

Prince Shinichi immediately went and examined the necklace.  He started to look around for more hints and all of a sudden he saw Shiho with a baseball bat in her hand and hit him hard on his head.  Blood were coming out from his head and he could see Shiho was taking something out.

"Take this capsule."  Shiho was forcing Prince Shinichi to take the capsule with water.  "Don't blame me.  This is just the result that you don't help my sister.  Moreover, I can't betray Gin."

Prince Shinichi didn't know what happened in the next few hours.  His body was becoming very hot and it was like melting.  

After the dusk had come, Prince Shinichi finally waked up.  

"What happened?"  Prince Shinichi was surprised that he was speaking in a rather childish voice.  What surprised the Prince more was that he was a child of about six or seven years old!!

*******************************************************************************************


	2. APTX4869 no Nazo The Mystery of APTX4869

Disclaimers: All the characters are belonged to Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho.

Chapter Two.  APTX4869 no Nazo (The Mystery of APTX4869)

          Prince Shinichi had turned into in a small child and was in the Forbidden Forest.  

"Ouch…My head hurts."  Prince Shinichi was trying to remember what had happened to him.

'I come to this forest to help Shiho to find her sister, and she attacked me when I was examining the necklace…'

'She forced me to take drug and then I feel hot like melting…  why did she do this to me?' 

'She said she can't betray Gin.  It must be Gin and Vodka.  I can't go back to the palace now.'

So Prince Shinichi started walking into the Forbidden Forest.  He could not walk fast with all the oversized clothes and shoes.  It was almost midnight that he finally found a small cottage in the middle of the forest.  

"Hello, is there anyone here?"  Asked Prince Shinichi.  

"…" Prince Shinichi waited for people to answer but it seemed there were nobody in this house.

Prince Shinichi went inside the small cottage and found out that there were only kids living here.  The wardrobe was full of children's clothes, the beds were small, and there were five children living here (using his detective skills).  No signs of any adult here.  He decided to change his clothes as his clothes were dirty and did not fit him. 

Suddenly there were some noises outside, Prince Shinichi looked out from the window.  He could see five kids coming to the cottage.  

"Wow, I am very hungry now."  The fattest boy said.  "I can eat ten bowls of unagi rice."

"Don't eat too much or else you will also have rice in your brain."  Another small boy with freckles said.

"Let's go inside quickly and have dinner."  The only girl in the group said.  

There were also a dark-skinned boy and a miserable boy still remained silent.  

When they went inside the cottage, they saw Prince Shinichi, but they were in no surprise.  

"Who are you?"  The little girl asked.  "Are you get lost in the forest?"

'I can't tell them my true identity.'  Thought Prince Shinichi.

"Yes."  Prince Shinichi answered.  "My name is…is …Conan"

"Oh I see.   I am Ayumi and this is Heiji."  She pointed to the dark-skinned boy.  "And this is Takagi."  She pointed to the other boy.  "They were also get lost in the forest a few weeks ago."

"I am Genta."  The fat boy said.

"I am Mitsuhiko."  The little boy with freckles said.  "Why there are so many kid getting lost in the forest?"

"I don't know."  Prince Shinichi answered.

"You can stay with us until you find your way home.  You haven't eaten your dinner, do you?  You can have dinner with us now."  Ayumi said.

"Thank you."  Prince Shinichi said.

"But you cannot eat my unagi rice" Genta said.

After finishing their dinner, they all went and take a bath.  

"There is a large hot spring at the back of our cottage and we can take a bath together.  You can even swim there."  Genta said.

"But I will not go with you all."  Ayumi said.  "All boys.  Why is there no girl get lost in the forest?"

************************************************************************

_At the hot spring _

"It this great!?"  Genta said.  

"Yeah.  It's even better than the one in the palace."  Conan said in a small voice.

"What are you saying?"  Genta asked.

"Yes. This is great."  Conan answered, with his half-moon eyes on his face.

While Genta and Mitsuhiko were enjoying their bath together, Heiji and Takagi come to Conan.

"Hello."  Conan said.

"I know that you did not get lost in the forest, right?"  Heiji said.  "You must know the men in black in the castle, right?"

'He know about Gin and Vodka?!'  Conan thought.  

"I was lost in the forest. What are you talking about?"  Conan asked.

"You have taken a mysterious drug that will turn you into a small child, I know that because you don't look really like a child.  Your eyes look like a grown-up."  

"Have you also taken that drug?  Who give it to you? Who are you?"

"Takagi and I are also victims of that drug.  We both were forced by a man in black to take that drug."  Heiji said.

"I was attack by a man with long hair and he hit me hard with a baseball bat and forced me to take the drug."  Takagi said.

"That is Gin."  Conan said.

"I was attack by a wide-face man with a baseball bat also.  I wonder why they like using baseball bat to attack people so much."  Heiji said.

"That must be Vodka who attacked you.  Then, who are you then?  Why did Gin and Vodka attack both of you?"  Conan asked.

"I was sent here on behalf of Queen Eri from the Kingdom of the West.  I come here to propose a marriage to Prince Shinichi with our princess, Princess Ran."  Takagi said.  "I want to meet King Kogoro, but the men in black, Gin and Vodka, won't let me to meet the king.  And they take me to the forest and then force me to take the drug.  I don't know what to do and come to this cottage and later I meet Heiji."

"I am a detective and I come here to investigate the missing of Takagi.  Queen Eri also told me to investigate why she can't contact with King Kogoro and Prince Shinichi.  I was tricked by Gin and attacked by Vodka."  Heiji said.  "You must be Prince Shinichi."

"How do you know?"

"I am also a detective, you know."  Heiji said.  "Did you find any clue about the drug or about those men in black?"

"No.  I have no idea what they are up to or what the drug is."

"But I got something, this paper was slipped from Vodka's pocket when he gave me the drug."  Heiji said.  He showed Conan a paper writing 'APTX4869'.  

"What is this?"  Conan asked.

"This is probably the name of the drug we have taken.  Put it under the water."  Heiji said.

"The antidote to this drug is the 'X' from the one you love."  Conan said.  "What is 'X'?"

"I don't know, I have spend more than a week to think about it, but I still have no clue."

"How long do two of them take the bath in the hot spring?" Mitsuhiko asked.  

"OKAY, we are coming."  Heiji and Conan answered together.

All of them sleep in the same bedroom.  It was very silent except Genta was snoring loudly.  Prince Shinichi still staying awake.  He was still thinking about what had happened today.  

'So Heiji and Takagi had taken the same drug as myself.  What do Gin and Vodka want?  What is 'X'?  How about Princess Ran?  I haven't seen her for almost five years.  I haven't sent her a letter for almost a month, I wonder how she is right now.'  The moment of thinking Ran make his face flushed.  After a while, Conan fell asleep.  

************************************************************************

In the meanwhile, there were three people heading to Mouri Kingdom. 

            "Are you sure this is the right way to Mouri Kingdom, Princess Ran"  a girl with a ponytail asked.  

"Kazuha, I have told you not to call me Princess, we need to conceal my true identity.  I flee from the castle."  Princess Ran said.

"Yes, Ran is right. We need to be careful."  The other one with short hair said.  

"It will be fine as we have Sato as our bodyguard."  Kazuha said.  "I know Aikido and Ran know Karate, we are pretty safe."

They continued their way to Mouri Kingdom.

************************************************************************

Ran finally shows up, what do you think about the story. Please R&R.


	3. Destiny

Disclaimers: All the characters are belonged to Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho.****

**Chapter Three.  Destiny**

            "WAKE UP!  How long do you want to sleep?"  A boy roared.

"Let me sleep five more minutes, I will go to greet the King then."  Conan muttered.  

"What are you saying?  Are you still dreaming?  Wake up!"  That boy said.    

"Mitsuhiko!  Good Morning."  Conan said sleepily.  "Why do you wake up so early?"

"Go to work, of course."  Genta said.  "Hurry up and get ready, we'll be late."

            Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were already on their way, followed by three very sleepy kids, Heiji, Takagi and Conan.  

"You haven't told me that I need to go to work early in the morning, Heiji."  Conan said.  "Where are we going?  What kind of work can a bunch of kids do?"

"You'll find out soon."  Heiji said, not very happy about going to work.  "I can only tell you one word --- pigeon"

"Pigeon?"  

They had come to a farmhouse.  There were two young people outside the house waiting.

"Wow!  More kids helping me."  The young man said.  "Hi!  I'm Kaito.  And this is Aoko.  All the boys will come with me and Ayumi will go with Aoko.  They need to go to the marketplace today.  What is your name?"

"Conan.  Are you two married already?"

"What?  Of course not, she just comes here to help me.  We're just friends.  We are brought up together."  Kaito said as he was blushing deeply.  "Follow me."

They have come to a large house and there were hundreds of pigeons inside.  "Heiji, Takagi and Conan will stay here to clean the place."  Kaito said.  "Genta and Mitsuhiko will come with me to prepare their food."  

"What?"  Heiji, Takagi and Conan all said together.  But Kaito had left already with Genta and Mitsuhiko.  

"Wow…." A pigeon had just barely missed Takagi's head with its waste.  "We need to be careful."  Takagi warned.  

"It'll take us the whole day to clean this place."  Conan complained.   "As we are in this size." 

"It's your fault.  Kaito doesn't like anyone saying he and Aoko are a couple."  Heiji said.  "This is his revenge on you."  Heiji's body was covered with lots of feather already.  

"You didn't tell me in the first place."  Conan said.

"You had said something similar to Kaito last time.  Only you and I clean this place last time" Takagi said.  

"I think he quite enjoys the idea of Aoko as his wife."  Heiji tried to protest himself.  "Let's start now."

"Why does he need so many pigeons?"  Conan asked as he was trying to clear all feather around.  It was quite difficult as they were flying everywhere.  

"I don't know.  He told us that he is a magician.  Maybe he used them to do magic tricks."  Takagi answered.  He was looking up and down as he was sweeping the floor.

"I think he uses them as messenger, sending message everywhere, even spying around."  Heiji said.  "Ouch!"  A pigeon had its beak on his hand as he was trying to take away its food tray.  

'Pigeon, magic, Kaito.'  Conan was absorbed into thoughts.  "Kaito, Kaito, oh!  He must be Kaito Kid, the famous thief in Mouri Kingdom."  Conan exclaimed.   

"We can do nothing even if you're right.  We are just a kid, I wonder when I can change back to a grown-up again."  Takagi said.  

"We need to solve what is 'X' first."  Conan said.  "I swear I can change back to Prince Shinichi again.  Don't give up!" 

"Right!  Takagi you shouldn't give up easily.  You should think about Sato.  She's waiting for you."  Heiji said.

"Sa…Sato.  Why do I need to think about her!"  Takagi said.  

"Who is Sato?"  Conan asked.

"She is the bodyguard of Princess Ran.  Takagi likes her very much but he hasn't told her yet.  But I think everyone in the castle knew already."

"We're just friends, I don't think Sato likes me.  Nothing like you and Kazuha, you two are so close."  Takagi said bitterly.

"Who is Kazuha?"  Conan asked.

"She's a close friend with the Princess.  She's not related to me.  We're just happened to be brought up together.  It's so nice to be here without her shouting at my ears every day."  Heiji said with his face turning behind them, trying not to let them noticed how red and hot his dark face was now.  

"The same."  Conan muttered.

"What?"  Said Heiji.

"Your reaction toward talking about Kazuha is the same as Kaito about Aoko."  Conan said with his half-mooned eyes staring at Heiji.

            Kaito had already come back with Genta and Mitsuhiko; they had finished prepared the food.  "What an interesting conversation you all have."  Kaito said to Conan.  "Let me think what 'X' is." 

"You overheard our conversation, don't you?"  Conan said.

"A little bit."  Said Kaito, grinning at Conan. "The first time I saw you three, I already notice that you did not look like ordinary kid, you all try to act like a kid instead."

"A good observer."  Conan said.

"Of course, I'm a magician."  Kaito said to Conan.  "Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi can help you, they're good helpers, but don't tell Aoko.  She might be in danger if she knows your true identity."

************************************************************************

            "We're back."  Said Aoko and Ayumi.  They had finished shopping at the marketplace already.  There was a little girl helping them to carry all the stuff that they had just bought.  "This is Ai, she get lost in the forest, so we take her with us.  Ai, you can stay with Ayumi and the others."  Aoko told the others.  

"Hello, I'm Ai."  The red-hair girl said.

"Hi!  I'm Mitsuhiko, and they are Genta, Heiji, Takagi and Conan."

"She looks familiar."  Conan said to Heiji.  "Do you think so?"

"No."  Heiji answered.  "I never saw her before."

Genta and Mitsuhiko had already taken Ayumi aside, and telling her how Kaito found out that Conan and the others were not kids.  They were whispering about what 'X' probably was.  

************************************************************************

            "I'm sure that 'X' must be Unagi rice.  Once you have eaten rice you'll grow.  So it must be Unagi rice."  Genta told the others on the way home.  

"Hey! Genta could you please stop thinking about food for a while?"  Ayumi said.

"I think that 'X' may not probably an object, I think it might be some kind of action."  Mitsuhiko said thoughtfully.

"Do you think they can help?"  Heiji asked Conan.

"An action, Mitsuhiko may be right."  Conan said.

"Finally our great detective cannot solve something."  Ai said.

"Who are you?"  Conan asked.

"APTX4869."  Ai said.  "Don't you remember who give you the drug?"

"Shiho!"  Conan has already become alarmed.  "What are you doing here?  You come and find us?"

"Sherry.  I was working with Gin and Vodka."

"Was?  You're not with them now?"  Takagi asked.

"They'd killed my only sister.  I'd asked them so many times why they'd to kill her, they just told me that she was in no use to them anymore.  I don't want to help them, so they imprisoned me.  I just manage to escape after taking APTX4869."  Ai told them, with tears in her eyes.  "Why don't you try to save my sister, Prince Shinichi?  You're a detective, you must know what Gin and Vodka are up to."

"Sorry about your sister.  But I really don't know what they're going to do."  Conan apologised.  "So you must know what 'X' is."

"Do you know what is the most useful antidote to any kind poison or curse in fairy tale?"  Ai told them.

"What?"  Conan, Heiji and Takagi said together.  "We only like to read detective story, no interest in any kind of fairy tale."

"Do you know what is Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?  Sleeping Beauty?  The Frog Prince?"  Ai kept on asking, but they keep on shaking their head.  "A group of Detective Fool!"

************************************************************************ 

_In the Forbidden Forest_

            "Hey! Ran, do you think we've been here a while ago?  I think we're going in circles, are you sure this is the right path?"  Kazuha said to Ran.

"Um…I think this must be the right path to Mouri Kingdom, I remembered that I need go across the forest before I come to Mouri Kingdom."  Ran said.

"But it was almost five years ago.  We really should not flee from the Castle."  Sato said.  "And you're not good at direction."

"You see, there is some smoke over there.  May be we can ask the people there."  Ran said.

"But Ran, why do you want to come here to find Prince Shinichi?  You don't need to come all the way here to ask him why he didn't reply your letter."  Sato said.  

"Are you planning to elope with Shinichi?"  Kazuha asked.

"'Course not.  I'm just worried about him.  He'd not replied my letter for more than a month.  You both come with me because you're worried about Heiji.  And Sato worried about Takagi, right?"  Ran said.

"I just come to see when Takagi wanted to come back.  If he still didn't come back, I think the Queen will fired him."  Sato said.  But her face can't manage to stop showing signs of worry.

"I'll not worry about Heiji also.  I just come here as your company and help his parents to ask him when will he be home.  His mother is really worried about him."  Kazuha said.  "Oh!  This is really a cottage, Ran. Look!"

"Is there anyone here?"  Sato asked, looking inside.  "It seems no one here now, may be we can wait inside."

************************************************************************

            "We're home!"  Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi said together.  They noticed that there were three people there.  They're cooking.

"Wow!  It smells _delicious_."  Genta said.  "I'm very hungry already."

"Who are you?  Why are you here in our cottage?"  Mitsuhiko asked.  

"We get lost in the forest, so we come here to ask for direction to Mouri Kingdom."  The girl with ponytail said.  "I'm Kazuha, and this is Ran and Sato."

 "Ka…Kazuha!"  Heiji tried to swallow his words so that Kazuha would not here her.  He immediately grabbed Takagi and Conan outside so that no one could see them.

"What are you doing?"  Conan asked.  

"It's Kazuha and she come here with Sato and the Princess."  Heiji said.  "We can't let them see us in this size.  What should we do?"

************************************************************************

Chapter 3 is up! Please R & R. Ran and Shinichi finally met.


	4. Negai Goto Hitotsu Dake More A Little Ho...

Disclaimers: All the characters are belonged to Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho.

**Chapter Four.  Negai Goto Hitotsu Dake (More A Little Hope) **

          "This is our chance."  Said Conan.  "We can change back to our own size.  But we can't let them in danger.  I don't want Ran to worry about me."

"That's right!  I think we should talk to them.  I'll talk to Kazuha."  Said Heiji.

*          *          *          *          *

"Wow, it's very delicious!"  Genta exclaimed.  Everyone enjoyed the dinner, but Heiji, Conan, and Takagi could not really enjoy the dinner.  They were thinking how to explain their situation to them.  Moreover Kazuha kept on staring at Heiji, she already suspected his identity.  

"I can't eat anymore."  Genta said.

"Me too!"  Mitsuhiko and Ayumi said at the same time.   

"Let's go to the hot spring now."  Said Genta.

"Ran-neechan, can you come with me?"  Conan asked.  "Sure, but I need to clean up first."  Ran answered.  "I'll do the cleaning," said Sato.  "I'll help too."  Takagi said.

Heiji suddenly held her hand and took her to the forest.  "Wait!"  Kazuha said to Heiji.  

*          *          *          *          *

"You're Heiji, aren't you?"  Kazuha said.  "What happened?  Why are you so small now?  How can you turn back to your own self?"  

"How am I supposed to answer all your questions at the same time?"  Heiji said.  "You're right.  I'm Heiji.  Listen to me.  Don't go to Mouri Kingdom now. Bring the princess back.  It's very dangerous now."

"What?"

"I can't tell you everything.  There's some mysterious men in black robes come to Mouri Kingdom, and they turned me to be a small child."

"But how can you turn back?"

"I know the antidote already."  

"Why don't you change back?  But you are so cute now."

Heiji blushed when Kazuha hugged him like a kid.  "So what is the antidote?"  Heiji whispered something in her ear, and Kazuha blushed lightly.  "I'll help you."

*          *          *          *          *

_Inside the cottage_

"Takagi, thanks for helping me."  Said Sato.  "You know already!"  

"You don't know how to lie and you're not good at acting."

"Sa…Sato-san, it' s dangerous here.  Take the princess back now."  Takagi said.  "I can't explain the details to you now, but I don't want you to be in danger.  I'll protect you."

"How can you protect me when you're a kid?"  Said Sato.  "I'll listen to you if you can change back to your own self."

"I know the antidote.  It's a kiss from the one I love."  Takagi was already blushing.  "And I….I love you."

*          *          *          *          *

"It's such a beautiful night!  There're so many stars up there!"  said Ran.  "This is what you want to show me, Conan?"

"…" Conan did not answer, he was thinking how to change back to his own self without letting Ran to know the truth and worry about him.

"You really look like Shinichi, especially when you're deep in thinking."  Ran sighed, a mix of love and worries were shown on her face.  "I wonder how he's doing right now.  I haven't heard him a long time."

"Ran-neechan, you really care about Shinichi, you come all the way here to find him."

"I come here just want to make sure that he's alright, I know that he's a detective, he may be trying to solve another difficult case right now.  I'll wait for him, no matter what.  I just hope to see him once again."  Shinichi felt really sorry for Ran, but he could not do anything to make her happy, unless Prince Shinichi was here now.

"Ran-neechan, may be you can make a wish when a shooting star appears.  I heard from Ayumi-chan that your wish would come true if you saw a shooting star."   

"Really?  Okay, I'll try it."  There was a shooting star ran across the sky.  Ran made her wish quickly, she really wanted Shinichi to be safe and come here to meet her once again.  At last, there was a smile on Ran's face.  

"Thank you Conan for this great night!"  To Conan's surprise, Ran bent down and kissed him.  

*          *          *          *          *

Heiji, Takagi and Shinichi were too happy to get back to their own self again; they had a good sleep last night.  They did not wake up until late in the morning, and did not notice that Ran, Kazuha and Sato had left already.  

"Princess Ran, I heard from those kids that it's quite dangerous at Mouri Kingdom now.  They told me that the Kingdom was under control of a mysterious group of men in black cape. We'd better go back now."  Kazuha tried to persuade Ran not to go to Mouri Kingdom, without telling her about Heiji.  

"I agreed with Kazuha, moreover, we left a long time already, Queen Eri must be worried about you."  Since Sato knew a few events from Takagi that had happened, she agreed with Kazuha that it was better that they should go back.

"But I have make a wish last night, and I know that I can see Shinichi soon.  Moreover, we're almost there.  Once we go out the Forbidden Forest, we're at Mouri Kingdom."

As they just went out of the forest, there were already troops of soldiers waiting.  Gin and Vodka knew that Princess Ran had fled from the Kingdom of the West, and on her way to Mouri Kingdom, they had been waiting for her.  "Welcome to the Mouri Kingdom, Princess Ran, your majesty, King Kogoro had been waiting for you a long time." Gin gave Princess Ran, Kazuha and Sato the warmest welcome.       

*          *          *          *          *

Chapter 4 is finally up! Sorry for waiting so long. q(^o^)p Princess Ran was caught by Gin?! How can our Prince Shinichi save her princess?


	5. Still For Your Love

Disclaimers:  All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho.

Chapter Five.  Still For Your Love

            "Wake up!"  Genta and Mitsuhiko tried to wake Shinichi, Heiji and Takagi up.  

"Wow!  I'm still so sleepy, go to Kaito's place right?"  Shinichi said sleepily.   "Heiji, Takagi!  Wake up!" 

"They're missing!  The Princess, Kazuha-neechan and Sato-neechan had left early this morning."  Genta told the three detectives.

"What?"  Heiji and Takagi woke up immediately.

"We need to go to Kaito's to discuss this with him."  Mitsuhiko said.  "He can help us."

"That's a good idea, maybe we can get some clothes to disguise ourselves, especially you, Prince Shinichi."  Heiji agreed with Mitsuhiko to go to Kaito's house.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Prince Shinichi and the others came to Kaito's farmhouse.  "Welcome all of you.  Um…I bet you need my help."  Kaito drew a conclusion already after seeing Shinichi, Heiji and Takagi had turned back to their own self.

"He needs some clothes to disguise himself, every one at Mouri Kingdom know him well!"  Heiji pointed at Shinichi.

"What?  You guys want to go to Mouri Kingdom.  I know that it's quite dangerous to be there now.  There're men in black robes everywhere, and there're rumours that Gin and Vodka had controlled King Kogoro already."

"But I need to save Ran!  She must be in danger right now.  She could come here all along to Mouri Kingdom to find me, why can't I go to save her now.  She…she's important to me."  Prince Shinichi told Kaito.  

"Okay!  I'll help you, as you might help me with my plan also.  I don't like those men with black robe either.  Moreover, I'm quite interested with the magic mirror you'd talked about."  Kaito was leading them to a huge room, and then to some secret passageway, "here it is.  My secret place, Aoko knows nothing about this."  There was a mischievous grin on Kaito's face; he was quite satisfied to keep a secret from Aoko.

This was a room with lots of stuffs for different magic tricks.  "Wow!  Are you a magician?"  Asked Takagi.

"More than a magician."  Kaito answered curiously.

"Actually Aoko found this out a long time ago, she just pretends she knows nothing about his secret place," Ayumi whispered to the other, "she even helps him to clean and tidy his 'secret' place.  She just wants to make him happy."

"There're only a few clothes that I can borrow you," Kaito pointing into the closet.  There were only a white tuxedo and a black coloured knight-style clothes, "you can't have the white one, that's my favourites."

Prince Shinichi changed himself to a black knight,  with a helmet on his head.  Kaito also changed himself to a magician with the white tuxedo on.  Suddenly, Prince Shinichi noticed a familiar person, "I've already thought that you're suspicious.  You're Kaito Kid --- the Phantom Thief."

"Shh…don't speak so loud, Aoko may hear it.  Anyway, you need my help."

"What're you doing?"  Heiji was looking at Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta curiously.  They were changing their clothes, some clothes that were similar to Kaito's.

 "we're Kaito's assistants of course.  We'll help you also.  Ai, changes your clothes also.  We're all Kaito Boys!"

"Let's go to Mouri Kingdom now!"  When they were ready to leave, they met Aoko at the exit,  "Kaito, where're you all going to?"

"We need to perform some magic show today at Mouri Kingdom.  We'll back few days later.  Take care yourself!  Bye!"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *  

            "First, we should go to marketplace to get some clues what had happened recently.  Let's separate into groups to save time!  Um…I would go with Mitsuhiko, Shinichi and Genta, to the castle to look around.  Takagi with Ai, Heiji with Ayumi would search around the marketplace.  We'll meet each other an hour later."  Kaito suggested.

"We could meet later at a hut just miles away from the castle.  I used to go there before."  Shinichi said.

"Okay."  The Kaito boys replied.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "Where're the girls gone?  Kazuha that idiot!  I've told her not to come here, it's danger."  Heiji was complaining the girls with Ayumi.  "If Kazuha was more quiet and gentle like you, I'll have more peaceful time."

"But Heiji-niisan, you seem worried about Kazuha-neechan.  Are you two going out?"  Heiji blushed slightly to Ayumi's question.

"Of course not!"

"But I saw you both kissing last night!"  Heiji's face flushed more deeply as he found out that Ayumi saw him kissing with Kazuha last night.  "That's not good for a little girl to see this secretly."

"I'm not alone, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ai were with me also!"  Ayumi thought that it was so much fun to tease him.

"How dare you guys spying at me!"  

"Wait!  Did you here some noises out there?"  Heiji suddenly noticed that they were at some chaos places with lots of typical bad guys there.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

_At certain deserted street_

"Where're you going?  What're you doing here?  Can we help you?"

A panic Kazuha was all alone and surrounded by several bad guys.

"Excuse me, I want to leave now."  Kazuha was trying to find her way out.

"Not to leave too early."  A certain bad guy came and grabbed both of her hands.  "Until you have entertain us, you can go."

"HELP!!!"

"It would be no use.  No one would come to rescue you!"

"HEIJI!"

"OUCH!"  All the bad guys were suddenly fallen to the ground.  "Get your dirty hands off her now!"  A familiar voice entered Kazuha's ears; it was Heiji that came to rescue her.

"Heiji!"  Kazuha threw herself to Heiji's arms immediately.

"Kazuha, it was okay now.  I've taught them a lesson already."  Heiji stroked her back gently while Kazuha was sobbing silently in his arms.  His eyes became pinpointed size as he noticed Ayumi was looking at him with half-mooned eyes.  

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "Kazuha, why're you here all alone?  It's dangerous!"  Heiji asked Kazuha after she had calmed down.

"Princess Ran was being taken to the castle by Gin.  They then sent us back to the Kingdom of West.  Sato wanted to find some clues about them.  So I just waited for her, and then I found myself being surrounded by them."

"Ayumi would told this to Takagi, and he'll find Sato soon.  Let's wait for Shinichi to see if he got any hints where the Princess was."     

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "Sato, I find you finally.  Did you find any hints where the Princess was?  Kazuha was being surrounded by a group of bad guys before."  Takagi found Sato was quarrelling with the guards at the entrance of the castle.

"What?  Is she okay?"

"She's fine.  Heiji just came in time to safe her."  Takagi suddenly noticed a sign of guilty on Sato's face.  "That's not your fault."

"These are all my faults.  If I insist to stay with Princess Ran, at least I can protect her now.  If I don't leave Kazuha alone, she would not be in danger."

"That's not like you.  Since they'd already happened, you should make them up.  Go and find Princess Ran!"  

"Thank you."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                      

            "Thank you."  Kaito was stroking his pigeons after they flied back to him.

"It's not time to play with your pets.  We need to go to the castle now to save Ran."  Shinichi told Kaito.

"These are not ordinary pigeons, they help me to spy the castle.  Princess Ran is imprisoned at the East Tower.  You need to tell her that we're going to save her tomorrow night."

"We still need to wait for tomorrow?  How can I tell her now?"

"Just follow me."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

_At the castle entrance  _

            "You're not allowed to enter!  Go away."  The guards told Kaito and the others to go away.

"I'm a magician, I want to perform a fabulous magic trick to celebrate the King birthday tomorrow night.  Could you please tell the King that I want to enter the castle, so that I can prepare my magic show?"

"You wait here.  We'll ask the King first."

Minutes later, Kaito, Shinichi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were allowed to meet the King.  "Ha…ha…ha thank you for your present.  I'm looking forward to it.  You can go whenever you want."

"who is that black knight?"  Gin asked suspiciously.

"Oh!  He's just my assistant for the coming magic show.  I hope that you all would never forget it."

"Shinichi, you only have ten minutes to meet the Princess, go quickly to the East Tower now.  I'll meet you there."  Kaito whispered to Shinichi.  "okay.  Let's prepared for our magic show."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Prince Shinichi went to the East Tower immediately.  There were only one guard there, it was Makoto, a friend of Shinichi.

"You can't enter here.  You're not allowed."

"It's me.  Prince Shinichi.  I want to see Princess Ran."

"oh!  You're the Prince!  You're still alive."  Makoto immediately put his hands on his mouth.  "okay.  You can go and see her, but not too long."

Shinichi finally entered the room where Ran was.   "Who's coming?"  Ran came to see who was there, and then a black knight suddenly appeared.  The Black Knight embraced her tight in his arms.  

"Who are you?"  Ran was puzzled by this mysterious Black Knight.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chapter Five is finally finished.  Sorry for waiting SO LONG (I want to finish the other fanfic first).  Please tell me what do you think?  Please R & R.  I think that all Conan fans must know the last scene is from manga vol.26.  There'll be more Shinichi / Ran in the next chapter.  The next one would be the final chapter.     


	6. I Can’t Stop My Love For You

Disclaimers:  All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho.****

**Chapter Six.  I Can't Stop My Love For You**

            "Who are you?"  Ran asked the Black Knight, her face was blushing as she was embraced tightly by the Black Knight.

"I can't tell you now, I don't want you to be in danger.  But I'll save you tomorrow night.  Then I'll tell you who I am.  Please trust me."

"You know me?"  Ran was curious that a Black Knight would come to rescue me.

"…"

"I'll wait for you."  Princess Ran thought that his voice was familiar, and also the feeling from his touch…

"Are you Shinichi?"  asked Princess Ran.

"I need to go now.  Remember our promise to meet tomorrow night.  I'll come for you."  Ran watched the Black Knight to leave the room.

Shinichi went back to the entrance of the East Tower, "thank you for letting me in."

"This is my pleasure.  I'll be waiting for you to come back to this castle."  

Prince Shinichi saw Kaito and the kids were already waiting for him.  "you're so slow, we need to leave now, or else Gin would suspect us.  He's quite smart."  Kaito told Shinichi.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           

_At the small hut miles away the castle_    

            "So we're going to rescue Princess Ran tomorrow night.  Kaito would perform a magic show to distract Gin and the others, while Prince Shinichi tries to save her at the East Tower."  Heiji was discussing with Prince Shinichi, Kaito, Takagi and Sato about the plan to rescue the Princess.

"I'll perform a splendid magic show, and then I'll make the Black Knight disappear in front of the King.  He'll then appear at the East Tower and rescue the Princess," explained Kaito.

"Urh…how can she fall asleep now?"  Kazuha had fallen asleep and had her head leaning against Heiji's shoulder.

"She must be very tired today, since many things had happened today.  Let her sleep.  We need to take some rest also," said Sato.  They all left the room, leaving only Heiji and Kazuha alone in the room.

"Heiji, you'd better go back to the Kingdom of the West with Kazuha, we might need extra help from Queen Eri."  Shinichi told Heiji before leaving the room.

Heiji soon fell asleep with Kazuha sleeping next to him.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Prince Shinichi could hardly have any sleep at all; he was just too worried about Princess Ran.

"Don't worry, she would be save."  It was Ai talking to him.

"What?  I'm just thinking if the plan would work tomorrow."

"Your face shows it all, signs of worries though you could do nothing to it," said Ai.  "She's much stronger than what you'd thought."

"…"

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Brother, what is it?"  Vodka asked Gin.

"That magician looks suspicious, also that Black Knight.  He reminded me someone familiar,"  said Gin.  "they might be coming for Princess Ran."

"Let me help you."  A woman with long, curly blond hair, dressing in black robe appeared.

"Vermouth!"

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Next morning, Kaito, Shinichi and the Kaito Boys were all been to the marketplace to prepare for tonight magic show.  Takagi and Sato had gone near the castle, to spy on those men in black robes.

Kazuha was finally awake, she found herself sleeping in Heiji's arms.  'How embarrassing!' thought Kazuha.  Her face was blushing deeply.  

"You're awake."  Heiji was still holding Kazuha in his arms.

"Where is everyone?"  Kazuha asked Heiji while trying to leave Heiji's arms.

"They've gone to prepare for tonight mission.  We need to leave for the Kingdom of the West now.  We need to seek help from Queen Eri." 

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Ladies and Gentlemen.  It's Showtime."  Kaito announced to everyone inside the castle.  "my majesty, could I  borrow your magic mirror for the magic show?"

"Of course you can, bring it to him, Vodka."  King Kogoro ordered Vodka to bring the mirror for Kaito.

Kaito then perform a series of magic tricks with the help of Kaito boys, he then used the mirror and made the Black knight disappeared in front of the audience.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Wow!  The tricks of Kaito really work."  Prince Shinichi was only metres away the East Tower.  He quickly went to the direction where Ran was, he met Makoto there.

"Go and save the Princess now!"  said Makoto.  "but be careful, there're more guard up there."

"Thank you."

            Prince Shinichi immediately ran up to the top of the tower to find Ran, he knock down all the guards outside Ran's room.   When he finally entered her room, Ran was sleeping soundly in her bed.  There was also a blond-hair woman in the room. 

"It's too late!  She'd eaten my poison apple and she would never wake up again.  Silly girl!  She thought that her dream would come true after biting the apple."  That woman was Vermouth, and Prince Shinichi immediately attacked her with his sword but she still managed to escape.  

"Ran!  Wake up!"  Prince Shinichi felt  so sorry that he kissed Ran on her lips, and then he embraced her tightly in his arms.  "Sorry, Ran.  I couldn't save you."

Princess Ran suddenly woke up and found out Shinichi was holding her tightly, "Shinichi!  I know that you'll come for me!"

"Ran!  Are you okay?  Sorry for waiting so long."  Shinichi held Ran more tightly, afraid that she might be disappeared.  

There was a moment of silence, "Shinichi, are you crying?"  asked Ran.

"when she told me that you'll never wake up, I'm so afraid.  The idea of losing you forever frighten me."

"Shinichi!"  

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Kaito used his magic tricks to make Gin and Vodka disappeared.  Takagi and Sato came just in time to catch Vermouth also.  Heiji and Kazuha also arrived Mouri Kingdom with Queen Eri.  

"Where're we, Brother?"  Vodka asked Gin.

"who knows?"  Gin answered coldly.  Vermouth was also with them.

"You're in the dungeon of the Castle."  A familiar voice replied.  It was Sherry.  "Take this."  She forced each of them to take a mysterious capsule.  They all turned into kids.  "it was APTX 4869!"  said Gin in a childish voice.  

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Today, we announce the marriage between Prince Shinichi and Princess Ran!  They'll be our future King and Queen for Mouri Kingdom and the Kingdom of the West.  Congratulation to them!"  announced by Takagi.  

"Congratulations!  Princess Ran!"  Sato and Kazuha said.

"Thank you!"  said Ran.

"Don't ever try to make her worry again."  Kazuha told Shinichi.

"I swear I'll not let her worry anymore!"    

Prince Shinichi and Princess Ran lived happily ever after.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

_Casts_

Prince Shinichi   -------------------------------------------------- Kudo Shinichi

Princess Ran        -------------------------------------------------- Mouri Ran

King Kogoro           -------------------------------------------------- Mouri Kogoro

Heiji                          -------------------------------------------------- Hattori Heiji

Kazuha                   --------------------------------------------------Toyama Kazuha

Queen Eri               -------------------------------------------------- Kisaki Eri

Kaito/Kaito Kid   -------------------------------------------------- Kuroba Kaito

Aoko                         -------------------------------------------------- Nakamura Aoko

Takagi                     -------------------------------------------------- Takagi Wataru

Sato                           -------------------------------------------------- Sato Miwako

Sherry/Ai                           ---------------------------------- Miyano Shiho/ Haibara Ai  

Ayumi                      -------------------------------------------------- Yoshida Ayumi

Mitsuhiko              ------------------------------------------ Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko

Genta                       -------------------------------------------------- Kojima Genta

Makoto                    ------------------------------------------------ Kyougoku Makoto

Special Thanks for Gin, Vodka and Vermouth.

_~*~*~*~* The End *~*~*~*~_

I finally finish this fanfic.  Pls R & R.  Hope you enjoy reading this fanfic…


End file.
